


What’s the World Without Tony Stark?

by TheNamesTori



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNamesTori/pseuds/TheNamesTori
Summary: Tony Stark almost died. But he had a chance to stay on the Earth. HIS Earth. So, he took it. And now, he has one more thing to put on his resume. What’s more is that it’s a little... Super.(i’m bad at summaries and this is my first fic so you get what ya get)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	What’s the World Without Tony Stark?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> I am NOT good at writing and this will most likely suck and will not be updated regularly!  
> i suck at schedules, so this will prooooblaby not be updated for a long while, then be spontaneously updated.  
> ALSO
> 
> !! I DO NOT own marvel or movie and/or books that i reference !!
> 
> that’s all for now! i hope you enjoy!!

Tony laid there. Just breathing. Thinking. Feeling. Wait, no. Not feeling. He couldn't feel his fingers, his toes, his face. His chest. If he concentrated enough, he could feel a dull ache in his chest and fainter aches all along his body. Hus head pounded furiously, but was fuzzy at the same time. He couldnt think very clearly, but he had enough clarity to recognize the signs of hyperthermia, and the problibility of dying if he stayed like this.  
Tony took a second to breath and slow his thoughts. He didn't need a panic attack on top of all of this. Once the panic had been shoved to the back of his mind, he started to try and sort out his thoughts. 'ok. No need to freek out, Tony. It's just a little chilly in here.' Now that was an understatement. He was in the bunker in Siberia, still in the exact same place where Steve "Captain America" Rodgers left him. Left him with his chest crushed, the beginnings of hyperthermia setting in, and limited options for getting back to the tower.  
"FRIDAY?" Tony rasped, his voice dry and scratchy. He waited a few moments, then called out again, with panic welling up.  
"FRIDAY, answer me please!" Tony almost yelled.  
His throught hurt, but he didn't care. FRIDAY never took more than a few seconds to answer him. There was something wrong. Even with his helmet off, she should have been able to access the com in his ear that he never takes out.  
But she wasn't answering.  
Tony took a deep breath once again, and forced himself to think logically.  
Okay, Tony thought, FRIDAY is not responding, I have severe injuries, including my chest which is caved in, and i could freeze to death if my injuries don't do so first. Tony stayed as still as could be for 5 minutes, thinking and fighting off the pain, till he finally had a plan.  
Well, not exactly a plan, and it isn't the safest either, but it will keep him alive. Hopefully.  
Tony took a deep breathe one last time, before reaching to his shoulder. He gasped loudly at the pain moving brought, but he had to keep trying. He couldn't stop now! He had to get the vile. He had to survive.  
For pepper.  
For Rhodney.  
For Peter.  
For Happy.  
For FRIDAY.  
For the world....  
So he took a couple stabilizing breaths, pushed to button on his shoulder, grabbed the vile that was revealed in a small cavity in his shoulder plates, and took off one of his gauntlets. He was in excruciating pain, but he kept moving.  
Once he pushed the needle up so he could inject himself, he put to tip to his wrist, trying to hit a vain, and hesitated.  
He thought of the possibilities that the serum could do to his body, and then thought of his family, then thought of what the world would look like if it didn't have Iron Man.  
It was a bleak future without him, and only the Rouges to protect the world, so he closed his eyes and pushed the liquid into his body.  
At first he felt nothing. Heard nothing. Then... Fire.  
It burns It burns IT BURNS IT BURNS ITBURNITBURNSITBURNS.  
Tony heard a faint, tortured scream, but he could not focus on it. Liquid fire was racing throughout his body, and the pain was agonizing. His mind could not keep up with the new information flooding into his brain.  
His last thought was, I hope they know I love them, before black invaded his vision and the pain abated.


End file.
